


The Curse of the Triforce: BotW Oneshot

by SongWritesFanfiction



Series: Breath of the Wild series | Scenes, stories and thoughts from times forgotten (Before BotW, for others that's not the case) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Character Study, Coping, Courage, Curses, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, I suppose, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, OC(s), One Shot, Sacrifice, Secret Crush, Sorrows, Sort Of, Strength, Swords & Sorcery, Tension, The Triforce, Wisdom, i think, not sure what to tag this further with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SongWritesFanfiction
Summary: Symposis: It was a curse, wasn’t it? The Triforce.Or: A Character Study featuring Zelda from Breath of the Wild and the way I think what crossed her thoughts before her fight to save the kingdom. The second we face our fate, those we cared for cross our thoughts.
Series: Breath of the Wild series | Scenes, stories and thoughts from times forgotten (Before BotW, for others that's not the case) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Curse of the Triforce: BotW Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I own NOTHING but the story. © owned by Nintendo.
> 
> One other view on what I think crossed Zelda's thoughts before her fight to save the kingdom.

**\---The Curse of the Triforce---**

It was a curse, wasn’t it? The Triforce.

Zelda faced the sight of the various constructions opposite of her, staring upwards to the triturated stanchions to caved-in corridors of what’d once been a fortress and a beacon in the surroundings. Of her kingdom was nothing spared and that was shown in the way of the crushed constructions opposite of her. It was a curse, a true curse of the worst sort. If it’d not been for it, her kingdom’d be thriving now instead of forming a festering sight.

This certain sense of suffering shot through her the second that her soft, jade orbs observed the surroundings. The former town that she now stood in, one that she’d been to so often when she was younger, was nothing but a necrotizing corpse now. It spread its scent, scattered out various bones on the corners of the former streets, a shadow thrown upon it. Scorching figures of what she supposed were corpses of citizens, some of those faces she was conscious of where others she wasn’t. They seared in the torture that’d been brought upon said town. They were taken – shot and butchered – the same way as the town in front of her was, struck by the thunder of catastrophe caused by those cursed Guardians who’d turned their backs onto the citizens when they’d needed their support.

Never before was it that Zelda’d sensed the torture shooting through her by the sight of what she faced, be so obvious now. Never before, were the outcomes of this fight a scant fact to it being so that she was nothing but a nobody to her kingdom.

It was a sheer fact to state that she was a setback to her country. Nothing but thanks to the truth being that she never succeeded in setting off the spark to the sacred sorcery that was buried somewhere within – brought upon her since her birth. It’d been supposed to show before the shadows’d struck onto the country, but instead, so it turned out, it’d but come to her when Zelda figured that her time was cut short.

Her friends were gone. Her chosen knight and saviour’d sacrificed their own body to save her. Those who she’d cared for were gone or cowered by now, turning towards the Gods in the skies that they’d survive. Zelda was conscious of the fact that their orisons were in vain. That was, if she’d not chosen to set out to try to stop the spite from spreading further. Their fate, the few survivors who survived, their fates now tied to her own.

By the various stories and sagas throughout the centuries, she was supposed to share her fate with two others. Such as it was stated before, one was gone now, and the other shifted in fury opposite of her. Or, she supposed the one opposite of her contained the third section to the Triforce, for she’d not seen something from its supposed-to-be owner. That but offered Zelda with one scant fact – she was gone, too.

The Champions.

The Chosen Sorceress.

The One carrying the Sacred Sword.

Those with a chance of stopping the shadows in front of her – they were gone, now.

That very truth caused the outcome that she, Zelda, a successor to a throne of nothing, was the one trying to fight of said shadows spreading further throughout the kingdom with a Shard to the Triforce that was not quite tied to Courage nor of certain Strength. If the strongest bits of the Triforce Shards were now gone with their owners, why was she supposed to save her kingdom with Wisdom when she’d the wisdom that her tries were a strive based on the inner need that she was supposed to instead of being thought-through?

She sighed, sensing tears forming in the corners of her jade orbs.

Why’d it come to this?

Where’d it gone wrong?

She’d wondered that very question to the boy – a _boy_ , she figured that her knight, the sorceress and the other Champions save for two were but youths when chosen to carry out the tasks they’d been signed to – opposite of her when they were being chased by a group of Guardians. They’d taken cover in the scant safety of a tiny forest nearby a creek before trying to cross the surveyed cross-over to Kakariko. She was not sure where they’d been. They’d needed to take one other way towards said town, for Zelda’d feared that if they took the supposed-to-be way towards said town they were seeking out, they’d bring the Guardians upon said town and the catastrophe that they carried with.

She’d skidded to her knees from the scant tiredness that night, the shower from the skies soaking her white gown supposed to be for sacred ceremonies. She’d given up on the seize upon her knight’s wrist, and in that very second, so it’d turned out, her fated other side’d spun to that. Sudden concern crossed a scarred face, and Zelda’d noticed the wonder carved into the features that’d shown the worry if she’d been taken, too. She’d seen the sigh when they stopped, sucking in a breath to steady the composure, before bending over to the knees to observe her with a frown when she turned her face to the ground.

Her fingers’d been buried into said ground of the forest, some soot covering said ones a bit when her body shook with a quaver. She shivered from the freezing surroundings caused by the shower from the skies, but it was not but the one thing that’d caused the quaver within her. Concerns and thoughts forced their way through her, and she’d sensed the tears cross her face when she’d wondered why. She’d thought she was such a nobody, a true setback in that very second, that something within her snapped and was consumed by her sorrows.

She needed not to see her knight’s face to be conscious of the fact that it twisted somewhat, something that was covered up by a form of sympathy for her. Her knight tried to stick to the composure of being stoic, but she was sure that within, Link’s body and spirit suffered the same way to her own in that very second.

Because, so it was true, it’d not been but her who’d seen the country cave in that night.

Link, who Zelda was conscious of was good friends with for what she supposed two of the other Champions and the sorceress, was supposed to face the scant and sickening truth that their friends were gone, too. She was not on her own in this.

Yet, it’d seemed that way to her. It was through her that they were gone. It was thanks to her that they were not offered a chance to survive. It was her who’d suggested to seek out those Guardians who’d turned their backs on the kingdom. It was her who’d ordered to fix and investigate the Beasts. It was _her_ who’d chosen her friends to be Champion, because it was her own thoughts that’d said that if she was to face a war, she’d wished to fight beside those she’d known. Those who she’d cared for, one by one in one other way.

“ _This isn’t on you, Your Worship_.”

The words’d been soft, subsided by the continuous crying of the skies, and was it not for Zelda who’d been training to figure when something was said in that voice, she was certain that she’d not been conscious of it. She’d turned to stare upwards; her orbs widened a bit in surprise to that, facing a set of cyan-toned orbs who’d turned their stare over towards the ground, too. She swore that she’d seen tears form in the corner of those orbs, but for what she was sure of, it was thanks to the shower from the sky. She was not sure what caused her to cry out to that, but it’d sparked a sob that came out from her tightened throat.

She was sure that Link’d not considered the thought of her crying into the Champion’s chest. Zelda’d known, because she’d sensed Link’s body stiffen a bit upon the sudden contact. Zelda was conscious that Link was very insistent on sticking to the codes of traditions, and one of those statutes was that a knight was not sanctioned touch her – but Zelda cared none for that. Those statutes were once of a kingdom that was now gone. They were but the survivors of it. She wished to be cared for, to cry out in her knight’s chest, and she cared none if that was improper or not.

A bit surprised and somewhat shy, she’d Link’s fingers spread out onto her back, sneaking a way to surround her waist as she sobbed further. She was conscious of the fact that it was not fair for the knight to comfort her sorrows, or to try to succour her shattered spirit. She tightened her fingers onto the shredded tunic she’d once sewn for a ceremony that’d seemed as if they’d been centuries back in time, her care shown in the fabric. She’d figured that she’d spent quite some time on it, for cases she was not sure off before or seemed to comprehend, but in that second, when she cried, she figured on what they’d been based.

In spite of that, those thoughts were now suppressed by her sorrows and concern, her sense of inner torture and the foundering. She cursed the Gods in her thoughts for not supporting her, spoke vicious words upon the Triforce and her origins for being to obtain their sacredness where she’d never succeeded.

She shivered as her breath was caught in her throat, and that but stopped when she sensed a sudden stroke through her thick, bright fair-toned strands. In the surprise by the suddenness of it, she’d shot upwards, her orbs narrowing a bit as she stared back into the cyan ones who’d turned over to stare to something beyond – a try in vain to not face her own. The way fingers were spread out on the side of her cheek never vanished, though.

Zelda forced to open her jade orbs once over, the touch of that time now gone. Her spirit tightened, shattering from within, but she suppressed the suffering that shot through her veins. Forced, she stared upwards to the spire that was constructed to seize the skies, taking a foundering step forwards to the caved-in construction of what was once her own.

Link was gone now. Not gone the way her friends were, but gone in spite of it.

She was not sure when Link was going to wake once over – if that was going to be the case to start with, the scars and wounds obvious in her thoughts. She needed to concentrate on her task, and she was not supposed to be side-tracked by such thoughts.

That, though she was supposed to stick to her memories of better times.

It was their memories of her taken friends who’d woken the curse within her.

It was her fear for seeing her knight be taken that caused her to find the sacredness within.

Yet, it’d been for nothing.

It was a true curse, Zelda found out. Being a barer of the Triforce.

She’d thought both Link as the sorceress’d been kidding or were crazy when stating that the burden what wore upon both was not worth something – that it brought a form of suffering where it was supposed to be sacred. Both the Chosen Sorceress and the One carrying the Sacred Sword’d said it was nothing but a true curse of the worst sort – the kind that buggered ‘bout with your own thoughts in way that caused you to go crazy. A task of burden too big for one to bear. It turned out that they both’d been correct for once.

Because, in fact, if that sacredness that it’d been with her since the first Zelda who bore it came through nothing but the ways of sacrifice, the Zelda now was not in need for it.

“ _I need… to save… the kingdom_.”

And with that, the curse of the Triforce was set free.


End file.
